Bazar à Poudlard !
by Hisokaren
Summary: Harry et Draco s’aiment, mais Rogue refuse catégoriquement que son blond de filleul épouse un empoté de Gryffondor. Dumbledore s’en mêle alors et charge Dobby d’une mission simple. Tellement simple que l’elfe trouve le moyen de la faire capoter. Yaoi HPDM


**_Auteuse _**: Moua.

**_Titre _**: Bazar à Poudlard !

**_Base _**: Harry Potter.

**_Genre _**: **SLAHS donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR Romance, Général. **

**_Rating _**: **K+** (pas taper... n.n'')

**_Couples _**: **Harry-Draco**, Hermione-Ron, Blaise-Pansy

**_Disclaimer _**: Appartiennent à JKR

**_Statu _**: **OS** **coupé en deux : Two-Shot.**

**_Résumé _**: Harry et Draco s'aiment, mais Rogue refuse catégoriquement que son blond de filleul épouse un empoté de Gryffondor. Dumbledore s'en mêle alors et charge Dobby d'une mission simple. Tellement simple que l'elfe trouve le moyen de la faire capoter.

**_Note _**: Alors cette fiction est grandement et principalement inspirée d'une œuvre de Shakespeare « A MID SUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM » (Le _Songe__ d'une nuit d'été_) dont ma cousine m'a parlé et que j'ai lu en Anglais, parce qu'elle n'avait que la version Anglaise avec elle et que j'avais la flemme d'aller l'acheter en Français mdr. (_Je peux vous assurer que lire Shakespeare dans sa langue d'origine ce n'est pas la chose la plus aisée à faire lol_). Bref ! J'ai adoré et... ça a donné ça !

**_Remerciements _**:

**A ma béta-lectrice Ishtar **: MERCI ma belle ! Je t'aime...

**A ma béta-commentatrice Juju **: C'est le grand retour des commentaires débiles, j'en ai bien peur. Lol.

**A ma source d'inspiration W.Shakespeare **: I only hope that you will not toss and turn in your grave because of _that_. Mdr n.n...

J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez tous n.n... !

Sur ce : Bonne lecture !

**BAZAR A POUDLARD ! **

Voici comment se plantait le décor. Une luxueuse pièce remplie de bibelots en tous genres. Des tableaux mouvants accrochés aux murs. D'immenses armoires dissimulant des trésors cachés et mille et un secrets. Un imposant bureau en bois massif inondé de paperasses vieilles d'au moins un demi siècle. Un superbe oiseau juché sur son perchoir et un homme avoisinant probablement les cent ans d'âge, debout devant un miroir. Il semblait captivé par ce que reflétait l'objet, puisque ses yeux suivaient avec attention la scène qui se jouait face à lui.

_« Écoute Blaise, pour la énième fois, toi et moi c'est fini ! »_

_« Mais Pansy, je t'aime et tu le sais. »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime Blaise, mais pas de la manière dont tu le voudrais. J'aime Draco tu m'entends ? Je l'aime lui. »_

_« Je t'entends. Mais ce que tu as l'air d'oublier c'est que Dray aime Harry. Jamais il ne pourra t'aim... »_

_« Tais-toi ! Je sais qu'un jour Draco m'aimera comme je l'aime. Il n'y a que moi pour lui apporter ce dont il a réellement besoin, pour lui donner un avenir convenable et des enfants. Potter et Draco ne sont pas du même monde. Ils sont trop différents. »_

_« Tu te leurres ! Tu t'illusionnes de rêves qui ne pourront jamais se réaliser, Pansy. Le rang, le sang, l'argent, le monde entier peut les séparer, tout ça ne compte pas. Draco n'aimera jamais quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »_

_« Tu dis ça par pure jalousie ! Tu divagues mon pauvre Blaise. »_

_« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je fais ça par amour. Ça ne m'amuse pas de te blesser et je suis certainement beaucoup plus lucide que toi Pansy. Tes sentiments t'aveuglent. Pourquoi t'astreindre à une vie malheureuse en sachant que ton amour ne te sera jamais rendu ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour les mêmes raisons qui te poussent à me harceler Blaise. Voilà pourquoi ! »_

_« Je fais ça pour te protéger Pansy. »_

_« Et bien cesse de me protéger. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. J'ai besoin de Draco et je l'aurai ! »_

_« Stupide ! Tu es stupide ! »_

_« Si c'est ce que tu penses alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Salut ! »_

_« Tout ce que je pourrais te dire n'y changera rien hein ? »_

_« En effet. Nous sommes sortis ensemble mais c'est fini. Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Alors ne brise pas ça. »_

_« Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais ne crois pas que je cesserai de t'aimer pour autant. Je t'aime Pansy et je ne veux que ton bonheur. S'il se trouve dans les bras de quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas et bien, libre à toi. De toute façon sur ce point-là, on se ressemble n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Un jour, je sais que Draco m'aimera. Tu verras... il m'aimera. »_

_« Alors je n'abandonne pas l'idée qu'un jour toi aussi tu pourras m'aimer de nouveau Pansy. »_

Un simple geste de la main et la scène changea. Au couloir froid et impersonnel se substitua une chambre élégante bariolée de vert et d'argent. Le vieil homme concentra deux fois plus son attention sur l'acte qui se jouait à présent.

_« NON ! JE REFUSE ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA ! »_

_« Je le peux et je le fais Draco ! Ma décision est irrévocable. Tu épouseras Pansy à la fin de la semaine. Le sujet est clos ! »_

_« Parrain, je t'en supplie, ne me sépare pas d'Harry. Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il est le seul que j'aime ? »_

_« Pansy est quelqu'un de bien et tu apprendras à l'aimer elle aussi. Elle te comblera de bonheur. J'en suis certain. »_

_« NON ! NON ! NON ! Il n'y a qu'avec Harry que je pourrai être heureux. Tu ne me forceras jamais à épouser Parkinson ! »_

_« Draco... je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. En vertu de l'ancienne loi qui régit les plus anciennes Familles de Sorciers existantes, tu devras te plier à ma volonté ou mourir. »_

_« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je mourrai. »_

_« Je savais que tu dirais cela. C'est pour cette raison que je te demande d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Si Potter t'aime vraiment, il te suivra dans la mort et ce malgré tout ce qui le rattache à cette vie. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être la cause de sa mort, en particulier quand on sait qu'il est resté en vie pour... toi. »_

_« Je te hais. »_

_« Tu verras... un jour tu me remercieras. »_

Le reflet se brouilla et il ne resta plus de l'image qu'une simple spirale de couleurs floues. Le vieil homme secoua la tête et soupira.

« Haaa l'amour... si simple et pourtant si compliqué. Ils pensent bien faire, mais ils s'engagent sur le mauvais chemin. Il est temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela ou je ne m'appelle plus Albus Dumbledore. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le vieux sorcier claqua des doigts.

« Dobby ! appela-t-il. »

Dans un petit « pouf » sonore, un elfe de maison à l'allure excentriquement pittoresque apparut.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a appelé Dobby ? »

« Oui Dobby. J'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi et pour Harry. »

« Si Dobby peut aider Harry Potter, Dobby le fera. »

« Bien. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu te rendre à un endroit bien précis. Connais-tu le Lac des Amoureux ? »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco claqua violement la porte de sa chambre et s'enfuit dans les couloirs, sans se soucier outre mesure des appels de son parrain. De lourdes larmes roulaient sur ses joues brouillant sa vue et minimisant ses réflexes. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui importait à cet instant était son cœur en miettes. Comment Severus pouvait-il lui faire une telle chose ? Comment cet homme à qui il devait tant pouvait occulter de cette manière ses sentiments aux profits de ses propres intérêts ? Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Non ! Jamais. Oser lui faire un chantage aussi odieux...

Plus que tout Draco refusait de faire souffrir Harry. Qu'allait-il faire ? Un cruel dilemme se posait à lui. Vivre une vie entière de douleur aux côtés d'une personne qu'il n'aimait pas et voir son amour vivant, au risque que son cœur ne lui soit volé, ou bien mourir en ayant le suicide de son bien-aimé sur la conscience. Non... Draco refusait de jouer un mauvais remake de Roméo et Juliette. Il ne voulait pas aimer Harry dans la mort... il le voulait vivant. Il voulait pouvoir le sentir, le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser. Quelle p-t-in d'ironie... Ils n'avaient quand même pas sué sang et eau pour survivre à la bataille contre Voldemort pour mourir à la digne manière Shakespearienne. Non ? Si ? Le destin était-il si barbare ?

Éperdu, le blond poursuivit sa course folle à travers les couloirs ne retenant ni sanglots ni larmes, se préoccupant fort peu des regards surpris que lui lançaient les élèves qu'il croisait. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une farce... une immense bouffonnerie, une grotesque mascarade morbide et sans aucun sens. Severus ne pouvait pas réellement le séparer de l'homme de sa vie. C'était impossible et pourtant... Pourtant, le ton que le maître des Potions avait employé était des plus sérieux, sans équivoque possible, ferme et net.

Draco ferma les yeux de douleur sans cesser de courir et bifurqua brusquement à l'angle d'un couloir. Aveugle et malheureux, il bouscula rudement quelqu'un et se retrouva aussitôt fesse à terre.

« AIEUH ! s'écria l'inconnu. »

Draco avait mal, mais la douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle qui éperonnait vigoureusement son cœur. Reniflant misérablement, il essuya l'eau salée qui inondait ses joues et allait s'excuser quand une exclamation de surprise le paralysa.

« Dray ? »

Il leva précipitamment son regard pour croiser trois paires d'yeux qui s'arrondirent à la vue du torrent de larmes qui mouillait ses joues de porcelaine.

« Harry, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. »

Le Gryffondor se précipita sur son petit ami et l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras.

« Draco que ce passe-t-il ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard entendu et s'agenouillèrent à la suite d'Harry.

« Draco, appela doucement Hermione, répond-nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le Serpentard ne put que renifler avant de s'écrouler en sanglots dans les bras du brun. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, les larmes nouant son estomac et la douleur bloquant ses paroles. Il se pressa un peu plus fort contre le torse d'Harry dont l'étreinte se resserra d'inquiétude.

« Dray, chéri, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et planta son regard douloureux dans celui du brun. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer et la panique l'envahir. Pourquoi son ange pleurait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir mis dans un tel état de détresse ?

« Harry, je t'aime. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils alors que ses amis l'interrogeaient du regard. Les paroles du blond étaient compréhensibles mais étrangement décousues...

« Draco... »

« Harry ne me laisse pas. Tu ne me laisseras jamais n'est-ce pas ? coupa Draco comme s'il était effrayé. »

Harry ne comprenait rien, mais s'empressa de rassurer le Serpentard.

« Non jamais. Je te le promets. Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime chéri. Je t'aime. Je suis là. »

Le blond sembla se détendre, mais le répit ne fut que de courte duré. Draco avait foi en Harry, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire. Harry et lui devraient bientôt se séparer et alors Harry ne pourrait tenir sa promesse. Dans peu de temps Harry allait le haïr et l'abandonner, tout ça à cause d'un fichu mariage arrangé ! Cette idée érailla le cœur du blond, qui d'un geste brusque se détacha de l'étreinte du Gryffondor pour se lever et s'enfuir en hurlant :

« NON ! Tu mens ! »

La seconde de stupéfaction passée, Harry fut sur pied d'un bon et à la poursuite de son petit ami. La panique avait envahi son être entier et des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que ce passait-il à la fin ! Hermione et Ron ne mirent pas longtemps à suivre leurs amis.

« Draco ! appela-t-il. »

Mais le blond ne l'écouta ni ne s'arrêta. Il était dans l'impossibilité complète d'affronter le regard d'Harry et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de fuir. Toujours fuir. Continuer de fuir. Il contourna une statue et emprunta les escaliers qu'il gravit aussi vite qu'il le put. Arrivé à l'étage, il entra dans une salle de classe vide et s'y enferma à double tour. Heureusement, Harry le rejoignit rapidement et eut le temps de le voir s'enfermer dans la pièce. Reprenant son souffle, il se planta devant la porte et se mit à frapper.

« Draco ! Draco ouvre-moi. »

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint et sa détermination redoubla. Il cogna un peu plus fort sans cesser d'appeler le Serpentard. Mais ce dernier refusait obstinément de répondre et d'ouvrir. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent au moment où, perdant patience, Harry enfonçait la porte d'un coup de pied rageur. Hermione faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait été plus subtil et moins bruyant d'utiliser sa baguette mais le brun semblait enragé. Il pénétra dans la salle sombre et mit quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir la silhouette recroquevillée de Draco au fond de la classe. Quant aux deux autres Gryffondor, ils s'autoproclamèrent gardiens de la porte.

Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées, prêt à lui tirer les vers du nez, mais la détresse qui émanait de Draco était telle que sa colère refroidit d'un coup. Prudemment il franchit les derniers mètres et s'agenouilla près du blond. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, mais son corps tremblait. Il leva une main tendre et caressa du bout des doigts la chevelure blonde de son petit ami.

« Draco, c'est Harry. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais les tremblements cessèrent. Le silence se fit et s'épaissit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Draco daigne parler.

« Harry, nous devons cesser de nous voir. »

La phrase frappa Harry aussi sûrement que le crochet du droit d'un champion du monde de boxe. Abasourdi, il arrêta ses caresses et sa main resta figée au-dessus de la tête du jeune Préfet en chef.

« Que... quoi ? Mais... »

« Inutile d'en parler Harry. Ma décision est prise, nous devons nous séparer. »

« Mais Draco pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Explique-moi ? »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Harry, s'emporta le blond en relevant brusquement son visage. C'est fini ! Tu m'entends ? C'est fini ! FINI ! »

Harry resta sans voix. L'information refusait d'atteindre son cerveau ou plutôt son cerveau refusait de valider l'information. C'était impensable. Parfaitement et purement impensable. Draco ne pouvait pas... non, il ne pouvait pas le rejeter de cette manière. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et enduré pour vivre leur amour au grand jour et sans craindre un quelconque danger. Il devait y avoir une raison valable. Oui, une raison qui pousse Draco à le repousser de cette manière. Le Gryffondor saisit le menton de son compagnon et le força à le regarder. Draco voulut se défaire de l'emprise car il savait que ses yeux le trahiraient, mais la poigne d'Harry était ferme. Alors, arriva ce qui devait arriver, tout ce Draco ne pouvait dire passa à travers son regard anthracite.

Doucement, amoureusement, Harry caressa la joue de son blondinet.

« Draco dis-moi la vérité. »

Le blond frémit et avec un profond soupir dénié acquiesça.

« Harry, je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Mais, la meilleure solution pour nous est de nous séparer avant que tout ne dégénère. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Severus a décidé de me marier. À la fin de cette semaine, je vais épouser Pansy sans espoir de retour. »

« QUOI ! éructa le brun. Mais... Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as vraiment accepté ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« NON ! Tout le monde a le choix Draco, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le choix c'est un mensonge ! »

« Severus m'a forcé à accepter cette union Harry, s'énerva à son tour Draco. Ne crois pas que ce soit simple pour moi ! Parce que ça ne l'est pas ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie de l'épouser alors que c'est toi que j'aime ? Ne pense-tu pas que j'aurais refusé si j'avais vraiment eu le choix ? »

« C'est impossible. Nous nous aimons... Je... »

« Harry, coupa durement Draco. Il est vain d'essayer d'argumenter. Mon parrain ne changera jamais d'avis. C'est ça ou... »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ou quoi Draco ? »

« ... »

« Draco réponds ! »

« Ça ou la mort. »

« COMMENT ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE... »

« Ne crie pas ! Ça ne sert à rien. Une ancienne loi régit les plus grandes et anciennes Familles de Sorciers dont la mienne. Jusqu'à mes vingt et un ans, je suis sous la totale responsabilité de mon père ou de mon tuteur légal. Je dois me soumettre à absolument toutes ses conditions, tous ses choix matrimoniaux sinon... sinon c'est la mort. »

Harry était bouillonnant de fureur. Une fureur sans nom qui courait dans ses veines incendiant tout sur son passage, l'aveuglant, le rendant presque fou. Rogue allait le payer ! Oui, il allait le payer. Comment pouvait-il prétendre aimer Draco et le menacer de mort s'il refusait un mariage arrangé ? Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Harry était incapable de l'accepter.

« Je refuse ! »

« Harry que serais-tu capable de faire pour moi ? »

Le brun ne comprit pas où son amant voulait en venir mais il répondit tout de même, y mettant toute sa détermination et tout son amour.

« Tout. Je serais capable de tuer... de me donner la mort... »

« Alors laisse-moi me marier. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Harry. Tu as dit que tu ferais tout pour moi, alors laisse-moi épouser Pansy. Si je meurs tu mourras et je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas porter le poids de ta mort sur mes épaules. Je veux t'aimer dans la vie pas dans la mort. »

« Mais il y a forcément une autre solution. Il doit forcément y avoir une autre porte de sortie. Je refuse de croire qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour nous. »

« Il n'y en a aucun... tout est f... »

« IL SUFFIT ! s'exclama une voix sourde de colère. »

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et d'un même mouvement, dirigèrent leur regard vers la porte. Ron et Hermione se tenaient dans l'embrassure de la porte, les lumières du couloir ombrant sombrement leur visage leur donnant une allure terrifiante.

« Ron, soupira Draco, ce n'est pas la peine de... »

« Malfoy ! Je te savais lâche mais pas à ce point ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si tu aimais vraiment Harry tu ne le laisserais pas tomber ! »

« Mais je l'aime, s'écria le blond. »

« Ah bon t'es sûr ? Nan parce que pour préférer épouser Parkinson, tu dois carrément mourir d'amour pour Harry hein ? »

« C'est ce que je ferais si j'étais sûr que ton meilleur ami ne m'imiterait pas ! »

« Et tu serais certainement aussi lâche que maintenant ! »

Draco s'énerva pour de bon. De quel droit Weasley se permettait-il de le juger et d'outrepasser la décence en l'accusant de ne pas aimer Harry ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Certes c'était le meilleur ami d'Harry, mais ça ne lui octroyait pas le droit de régenter sa vie !

Harry sentant la colère de Draco déborder, tenta de calmer le jeu en caressant le dos de son amour, mais il se reçut de plein fouet un regard noir. Mieux valait pour lui ne rien ajouter et éviter de dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione, quant à elle se contentait d'observer la scène, une étrange lueur de malice au fond du regard.

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse hein ? Que je bute Parkinson ou alors que je flingue mon parrain ? »

« C'est une bonne idée, marmonna Harry. »

Cette fois ce ne fut pas un regard meurtrier qu'il se reçut mais trois. Il haussa les épaules l'air de dire « C'était juste une idée », puis soupesant le silence lourd de reproche qui lui répondit fit un sourire « C'était une blague ».

Draco soupira.

« Crois bien que si j'avais le choix Weasley, j'enverrais mon parrain et Pansy en enfer, mais je ne peux pas. »

« Si tu le peux, lança Ron. Tu le peux et je le sais ! »

« Comment ? demanda aussitôt Harry. »

« C'est simple, il suffit de vous enfuir, répondit le rouquin. »

« QUOI ! »

« Ne faites pas cette tête, soupira Hermione. C'est la meilleure solution. Partez loin d'ici, enfuiez-vous. Rien ne vous retient plus à Poudlard. »

« Ah oui et que fais-tu des ASPICs, Miss les études c'est ma vie ! rétorqua Draco. »

« Et tous nos amis, y compris vous, ajouta Harry. »

« Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux. D'une, Voldemort est définitivement rayé de la carte, et le monde sorcier ne craint plus aucune menace. Tous les mangemorts encore en liberté ont été arrêtés ou tués. De deux, c'est vrai qu'il est dommage d'arrêter vos études, mais vous êtes intelligents et puis ta fortune Draco et ton héritage Harry, vous permettrons de vivre comme des rois pendants des siècles si vous le souhaitez. De trois, si vous disparaissez pendant quelque temps, rien ne vous empêche de nous contacter quand vous serez en sécurité. Nous serons toujours là pour vous. Vous avez vécu tant de choses, vous avez droit à un peu de paix, de liberté et de bonheur. »

Ron acquiesça silencieusement avant de dire : « D'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris, il vous suffirait de rester caché jusqu'aux vingt et un ans de Draco. Après ça, Rogue ne pourra plus rien faire puisqu'il perdra son droit d'autorité sur toi. »

Les deux amants étaient bouche bée. Prendre la fuite ne leur avait pas effleuré l'esprit, et le petit discours d'Hermione leur redonnait soudain espoir. S'ils avaient eu quelques appréhensions, la perspective d'un bonheur paisible les convainquit finalement. Oui, c'était une bonne... une très bonne idée même.

Alors que le quatuor mettait en place un plan de fuite parfait, parce qu'il fallait tout de même évaluer tous les risques, une fine silhouette s'éloigna à pas de loup de la S

salle de classe. Ron et Hermione auraient peut-être mieux fait de ne pas quitter leur poste de garde...

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon dans un velouté de couleur orange sanguine. Des nuages grisâtres s'amoncelaient sur un rythme lent laissant encore quelques bouts de ciel, d'un mauve pâle tirant sur le rose, nus. Une légère brise s'éleva, s'engouffrant dans l'épais feuillage des arbres flamboyant de couleurs automnales : vermeille, ocre, rouille, amarante et navel se mélangeaient dans un ensemble harmonieux et apaisant. Un décor absolument magnifique qui nétait pas supposé laisser indifférent, sauf si l'on était un petit elfe de maison chargé d'une importante mission.

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que le petit être faisait crisser le gravier sous ses pas rapides. Dumbledore avait été clair sur l'urgence de la situation et Dobby se dépêchait autant que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Il parcourut les quelques mètres restants presque en courant, et le chemin de cailloux s'acheva enfin sur une petite clairière dissimulée au milieu d'une corolle d'arbres fanés.

Ses yeux déjà globuleux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il resta un moment interdit sous l'éclat et l'étrangeté du lieu dans lequel il avait atterri. L'endroit était saisissant... Devant lui, s'étendait une dizaine de mètres de fleurs écarlates, ondulant sous un souffle de vent éthéré comme un troublant ressac de sang : Le Lac des Amoureux. Le seul endroit au monde où poussaient les fameuses « Amantes » dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé. Les fleurs de l'amour qui, par un malheureux coup de flèche de Cupidon, avaient troqué leur immaculé couleur contre celle, grenat, de la passion.

L'elfe de maison frissonna mais se ressaisit en songeant à la réussite de sa mission.

Il s'approcha d'un pas prudent de la marre de fleurs carmines, se pencha et en cueillit quelques unes, qu'il s'empressa de ranger délicatement dans la petite besace de velours que lui avait confié le vieux Sorcier. Une fois fait, il s'attarda quelques secondes encore ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté du lieu, puis rebroussa chemin, satisfait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il tendait le sac à un Directeur de Poudlard au regard pétillant.

« Parfait, c'est parfait Dobby. Bravo. »

Les oreilles de l'elfe frémirent et il rougit, murmurant un timide mais fier : « Merci. » Puis, avisant le sourire mystérieux de Dumbledore, tritura un peu ses doigts avant d'oser reprendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore compte faire avec ces fleurs ? demanda-t-il. »

Le vieux Sorcier lui lança un regard malicieux avant de répondre d'une voix toute aussi malicieuse : « Pour le moment rien. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Les épaules raides et la mine fatiguée, Blaise remontait d'un pas nerveux l'escalier des cachots, pour se rendre à son premier cours. Encore perturbé par sa dispute de la veille avec Pansy et la conversation qu'il avait surpris par hasard, sa nuit avait été agitée et il n'avait pu fermer l'œil que très tard. Il venait donc de se lever et avait de ce fait manqué le petit-déjeuner, mais il ne s'en souciait que peu.

En réalité, il était angoissé. Très angoissé.

La veille alors qu'il tentait de se calmer après s'être une fois encore disputé avec Pansy, il avait entendu un grand éclat de voix provenant du couloir voisin dans lequel il déambulait. D'abord inquiet, il s'était précipité vers la source du cri, songeant que peut-être quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, mais il n'avait vu personne. Pensant que son imagination lui avait joué un tour, il allait tourner les talons quand un autre éclat de voix avait retenti. Il avait aussitôt reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami.

Piqué au vif, il s'était laissé entraîner par sa curiosité et s'était approché à pas de loup d'une salle de classe qui, au premier abord, semblait vide mais qui, un coup d'œil discret plus tard, se révelait remplie de trois Gryffondors et du Préfet des Serpentard. C'est là qu'il entendit la conversation alarmante entre le quatuor : Draco et Harry avaient décidé de s'enfuir de Poudlard afin d'éviter le mariage que Severus avait arrangé entre les familles Malfoy et Parkinson. Leur départ était prévu à l'aube et leur retour indéterminé.

Cette nouvelle l'avait complètement paniqué. Si jamais Severus apprenait que Draco s'était enfui avec Harry, ça n'allait certes pas être la fin du monde, mais le chaos assuré qui suivrait la fugue serait des plus mémorable. Il n'osait d'ailleurs pas imaginer la réaction de Pansy. Blaise ne pouvait le nier, au fond de lui il était soulagé et heureux que Draco et Harry aient pris cette décision. Ainsi, son meilleur ami ne vivrait pas malheureux au côté de Pansy et lui, qui sait, pourrait alors reconquérir le cœur de cette dernière. Bien entendu, il était très inquiet pour son blondinet d'ami, mais tant qu'Harry Potter serait avec lui... il ne pouvait rien lui arriver n'est-ce pas ? Il était en sécurité. Après tout, il était le Survivant, celui qui avait débarassé de manière radicale le monde de la présence du plus dangereux et terrifiant mage noir que la terre ait porté jusqu'à présent.

Encore plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers lui, pas plus qu'il ne put éviter le choc avec un corps plantureux et chaud, qu'il reconnût comme étant celui de sa dulcinée.

« OUCH ! s'exclama-t-il en percutant le mur à sa droite. »

« Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, c'est affreux ! s'écria la Préfette paniquée. »

Encore sonné pas l'impact de son corps avec la surface froide et indéniablement dure du mur, il ne saisit pas immédiatement les paroles que Pansy lui hurlait aux oreilles. Il se redressa puis saisit son amie par les épaules pour la calmer et remettre son cerveau fatigué en place.

« Pansy. Pansy ! Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir agacé et se dégagea vivement de la faible poigne du brun, bien que sa mine tourmentée n'ait pas changé.

« Blaise, c'est affreux, répéta-t-elle moins fort. Je te dis que c'est affreux ! »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est affreux ? »

« Il faut que tu m'aides à retrouver Draco et vite ! répondit-elle une lueur inquiète dans le regard. »

Blaise se raidit instantanément.

« Que... hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? bégaya-t-il nerveux. »

« Parce qu'il est parti ! Il est parti Blaise, je ne sais pas où, mais il n'est plus à Poudlard. »

Le Serpentard brun dépensa des trésors de volonté pour ne pas perdre son self-control, et se ressaisir. Il tenta d'adopter un ton qui se voulait assuré quand il répondit.

« Voyons Pansy, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Il est probablement... »

« NON ! Nonnonnon Blaise ! coupa-t-elle surexcitée. Draco est parti ! Ce matin il n'est pas monté prendre son petit-déjeuner, alors je suis descendu le voir mais j'ai trouvé sa chambre vide ! Complètement VIDE, tu m'entends ? Il n'y a plus rien ! Rien. Tous ses effets ont disparus ! »

_Bon sang Draco, quel manque de discrétion tout de même, pensa Blaise un chouïa agacé. Tu es parti et c'est moi qui me coltine une Pansy complètement surexcitée et complètement affolée. Merci du cadeau mon pote ! Mais ça se payera. Crois-moi. _

« Ne t'emballe pas comme ça. Je suis certain que Draco ne... »

« MAIS BLAISE ! Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ? s'écria la Préfette en gesticulant. »

Le pauvre Serpentard sentit son cerveau se compresser douloureusement et la fatigue accumulée s'abattit brusquement sur ses épaules. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, il s'énerva.

« PANSY PARKINSON ! Maintenant tu arrêtes de me hurler dans les oreilles c'est CLAIR ! Je suis éreinté et me bousculer comme tu le fais n'arrange pas les choses ! Alors tu m'écoutes une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher Draco, il est parti c'est vrai. D'ailleurs je doute très sincèrement qu'il refasse surface avant un long moment ! »

Sa tirade sortie et ses neurones reconnectés, le Serpentard se mordit violemment la langue. Au sens figuré... Ce serait dommage d'abîmer une si jolie chose. Pansy le regardait d'un air torve et ses poings étaient serrés le long de ses flancs.

« Alors, tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'il allait partir et tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi ? »

Blaise soupira. Fois de Zabini, on ne l'y reprendrait plus à perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui-même.

« Parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Draco a pris sa décision et il aurait été totalement inutile d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Et puis, je ne me doutais pas que tu t'apercevrais de son absence si vite, ajouta-t-il un brin d'amertume dans la voix. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit avant que la Préfette ne reprenne la parole d'un ton déterminé qui ne laissait pas d'objection possible.

« Dis-moi où il est ? demanda-t-elle. »

« ... »

« Blaise, dis-le moi. »

Le Serpentard soupira, vaincu. Il était payé pour savoir que Pansy ne lâcherait pas facilement le morceau et qu'elle trouverait un moyen suffisamment douloureux pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Peu adepte de la torture Parkinson, il répondit.

« Dans la forêt interdite, parce qu'il est impossible pour Potter et lui de transplaner dans les environs de Poudlard sans se faire immédiatement repérer. »

A peine avait-il fini que la Serpentarde tournait les talons non sans lancer un : « Je pars immédiatement à sa recherche et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire ne me fera changer d'avis ! ».

_Galèèèère, se plaignit-il mentalement. Draco tu peux être sûr que tu me le paieras quand je te t'aurai retrouvé. _

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps enveloppant la forêt interdite de son manteau sombre. Là, parmi les arbres à l'allure patibulaire, un couple de jeunes sorciers s'avançait d'un pas prudent, trébuchant parfois sur des racines rebelles qui serpentaient au sol.

Un hululement brisa le silence paisible de l'endroit et le sorcier blond s'accrocha avec plus de force au bras de son compagnon.

« Harry, tu es sûr que le sort de répulsion est en marche ? demanda Draco pour la énième fois. »

« Mais oui, le rassura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, les créatures de la forêt interdite ne nous approcherons pas. »

« Il nous reste encore combien de chemin à faire ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Hum... Il me semble qu'il doit nous rester encore un kilomètre. »

« J'espère que nous y arriverons vite et sans problèmes. J'ai hâte de quitter ce sinistre endroit. »

« Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi. Mais pour le moment je crois qu'il est temps de nous reposer. Nous avons marché toute la journée et je suis complètement épuisé. »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement, et Harry étudia un moment les lieux avant de tirer son petit ami à sa suite.

« Viens. Par ici, il y a un petit espace dégagé. Nous passerons la nuit là. »

Le blond se laissa entraîner et attendit qu'Harry s'installe pour se placer entre ses jambes. Le brun encercla la taille du Serpentard de ses bras, avant de plonger son nez dans la douce chevelure de son amant.

« Hum, tu sens bon, souffla-t-il. »

« Je sens toujours bon, répondit Draco en penchant sa tête sur le côté en une discrète demande. »

Harry comprit le message et posa ses lèvres au creux du cou du blond. Frémissant, Draco ferma les yeux et poussa un faible soupir de plaisir en sentant la langue et les dents de son petit ami s'activer sur sa peau blanche. Plusieurs minutes de ce traitement plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux sur une magnifique voûte céleste éclairée de milliards de petites lucioles. Son regard s'assombrit un instant.

« Harry. »

« Hum ? répondit ce dernier en s'adossant au vieux tronc d'arbre derrière lui, allongeant Draco sur son torse face aux étoiles. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on a eu une bonne idée ? »

« Tu regrettes d'être ici avec moi ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec toi, et ce même si c'est au beau milieu d'un bois désenchanté et disgracieux. »

« Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« C'est juste... Je pense à tout ce qu'on a laissé derrière nous et... et ça me manque déjà. J'aimais beaucoup Poudlard malgré tout, tu sais. Et puis, il y a Blaise. Il va très certainement m'en vouloir d'être parti sans lui avoir dit au revoir. Pansy aussi d'ailleurs. C'est mon amie et je tiens beaucoup à elle, même si elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est de me passer la bague au doigt. »

Harry resserra son étreinte et déposa un doux baiser sur la tête blonde.

« Je te comprends. Moi aussi j'y pense, chéri. Mais, dis-toi que nous n'avons pas le choix et que de toute façon nous reviendrons une fois que nous serons vraiment en sécurité. Blaise comprendra et Pansy également... un jour. Quand elle se rendra compte que c'est Blaise qu'elle aime réellement et pas toi. Je sais que c'est un grand pas pour nous mais je refuse que nous soyons séparés. Je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon possible pour te rendre heureux. Je t'aime Draco. »

Le Serpentard sourit, se retourna et captura les lèvres de son petit ami dans un voluptueux baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il contre la bouche du Gryffondor. »

Puis Harry conjura deux épaisses couvertures sur lesquelles ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, Draco posant sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami et Harry passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

Enfin, engourdis par la fatigue et sans même penser à se sustenter, les deux amoureux finirent par doucement s'endormir dans la fraîcheur automnale.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

A quelques milliers de mètres de là, à Poudlard.

Severus Rogue déboula comme une furie dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, surprenant ce dernier qui se détourna rapidement du miroir sur lequel son regard était posé. L'austère et si impassible professeur de Potion avait laissé tomber le masque et claqua rageusement la porte faisant trembler et protester quelques portraits. Une œillade noir plus tard, les portraits avaient le bec cloué mais sa colère était loin d'être apaisée.

Si Dumbledore était quelque peu troublé par le soudain emportement de son employé, il n'en laissa rien paraître et rejoignit son fauteuil. S'avançant d'un pas raide vers le vieux Sorcier qui l'observait sans broncher, Rogue posa avec force le plat de ses mains sur le secrétaire inondé de parchemins.

« Bonsoirs Severus. »

« Au diable toutes les civilités Albus, je suis venu pour vous parler d'une chose importante. »

« Je m'en doute, je m'en doute. Mais prenez un siège avant, proposa calmement le vieillard. Ce n'est pas dans cet état d'esprit que vous parviendrez à clairement m'expliquer ce pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir et ce qui vous met dans cet état. »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et si à l'extérieur il montrait un calme presque religieux, il n'en restait pas moins qu'au fond de ses prunelles aux sombres couleurs chocolat, brûlait un véritable incendie. Il obéit et s'assit sèchement, croisant ses jambes afin de tempérer quelque peu sa nervosité.

« Bien, maintenant prenez la parole Severus, l'invita Dumbledore avec un geste poli de la main. »

« Je suis venu vous voir parce qu'il se trouve que mon filleul a disparu, annonça vivement le Professeur de Potions. Il se trouve également que votre si précieux élève, Harry Potter, a lui aussi brillé par son absence aujourd'hui. Je suis persuadé qu'ils se sont enfuis ensemble ! »

Dumbledore voulut sourire mais il se garda bien de le faire. Severus n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide et il comprendrait aisément que le vieux Directeur lui cachait quelque chose. A la place, Dumbledore prit une confiserie citronnée et en proposa à Rogue qui refusa d'une foudroyante œillade noire.

« Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? demanda le Directeur. »

« Parce que j'ai annoncé hier soir à Draco qu'il allait épouser Pansy Parkinson et qu'il a refusé. Il s'est énervé et s'est enfui de sa chambre en courant. »

« Hum... Apparemment le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas l'air de partager vos ambitions. »

« Evidemment ! Il est fou amoureux de Potter. Mais, jusqu'à ses 21 ans, il me doit obéissance et il est absolument hors de question que je le laisse s'enticher plus qu'il ne l'est déjà de Potter ! »

Dumbledore eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcils mais poursuivit toujours avec calme.

« Pourquoi reniez-vous ainsi la relation de votre filleul et de Harry ? »

Severus allait répondre avec verve mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent brusquement comme si tout le poids du monde venait de lui tomber dessus. Une émotion difficile à interpréter voila une seconde son regard mais il se ressaisit rapidement, sans pour autant répondre avec hargne.

« J'ai mes raisons et cela ne concerne que moi. Mais là n'est pas le plus important, reprit-il avec fougue. Deux élèves de Poudlard ont disparu et il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose ! »

Au moment où Dumbledore allait répondre, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit une fois de plus à la volée laissant apparaître un élève essoufflé accompagné du Professeur McGonagall.

« Bonsoir. Oh ! Severus, c'est bien que vous soyez là, j'allais justement envoyer quelqu'un vous faire chercher. Je viens de croiser cet élève dans le couloir et il m'a annoncé une nouvelle des plus alarmantes. Il semblerait que Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson se soient enfuis de l'école. »

Rogue devint livide tandis que Dumbledore s'empêchait encore et toujours de sourire.

« Bien, ils sembleraient que Draco et Harry ne soient pas les seuls à avoir eu envie de grands espaces, dit-il. Minerva, faites appeler Hagrid s'il vous plaît, ainsi que Pompom. Je crois que Severus aura besoin de soins. »

Et confirmant les dires du vieux mage, le Professeur de Potions s'évanouit.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Severus avait été porté à l'infirmerie, McGonagall rassurée, l'élève congédié et Hagrid envoyé en mission de secours. Le bureau de Directeur retrouva enfin un silence paisible et Dumbledore ne cachait plus son sourire.

« Dobby, appela-t-il. »

Le petit elfe de maison apparût aussitôt et fit une courbette maladroite pour saluer le vieux sorcier.

« Dumbledore a appelé Dobby. »

« En effet, répondit-il. Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'utiliser les fleurs mon cher Dobby. Alors écoute-moi attentivement. »

L'elfe acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tendit les oreilles.

« Les « _Amantes _» sont des fleurs très spéciales, commença Dumbledore. Leurs pétales ont des propriétés uniques et dangereuses pour ceux qui ne savent pas les utiliser. Pour cause une fois posées sur les yeux d'un endormi, elles agissent comme un puissant filtre d'amour et le dormeur une fois réveillé tombe immédiatement amoureux de la première personne qu'il voit. Il n'existe aucun antidote. C'est pour cela que tu devras faire très attention Dobby. Tu comprends ? »

« Dobby comprend. Dobby fera très attention. »

« Très bien. Connais-tu Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson ? »

« Oui, Dobby les connaît. A l'époque où Dobby travaillait au manoir Malfoy, ils venaient souvent rendre visite au jeune Maître. »

« Bon. Alors, tu vas te rendre immédiatement dans la forêt interdite et retrouver Blaise et Pansy. Je suppose qu'ils doivent être ensemble. Une fois qu'ils seront endormis tu déposeras deux pétales d'Amantes sur les yeux de la jeune Pansy. Ainsi, à son réveil, elle retrouvera l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Blaise et ils pourront enfin vivre heureux. »

« Dobby aime beaucoup les belles histoires d'amour. Dobby est heureux de pouvoir aider Dumbledore. »

« Merci Dobby, merci. Mais il ne faut plus perdre de temps. Il faut que tu retrouves les jeunes tourtereaux cette nuit avant qu'Hagrid ne parte à leur recherche demain matin, tu as compris ? C'est très important, je te l'ai expliqué. »

« Oui. C'est pour Harry et Dobby est prêt à tout pour Harry. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Quelques instants plus tard, au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, parmi les crissement de feuilles, les hululements des hiboux et le timide souffle du vent dans l'épaisse robe des arbres, un bruit étrange retentissait à intervalle régulier.

TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM !

« Dobby est un idiot ! Un idiot ! »

TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM !

« Dobby est un idiot ! Dobby doit se punir ! »

TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM ! TOUM !

« Do...Dobby a mal à la tête... »

Abrutit par les violents coups de tête qu'il avait donnés à un malheureux arbre, le petit elfe de maison chancela avant de lourdement retomber sur ses fesses avec un petit couinement de douleur. Il massa son front pendant un moment et occultant les étranges petits nains verts dansant parmi les étoiles devant ses yeux, il se leva.

« Dobby est vraiment stupide. Dobby n'a pas pensé à prendre de la lumière avec lui. Dobby ne voit absolument rien dans le noir. Dobby est un idiot ! s'invectiva-t-il ardemment. Comment Dobby est censé reconnaître la jeune Maîtresse Parkinson dans le noir maintenant ? Il y a bien un moyen mais... »

L'elfe rougit furieusement alors que ses oreilles fumaient et il se donna une monumentale gifle.

« Do... Dobby n'osera jamais faire... _ça_. Dobby n'est pas un pervers et Dobby ne tient pas à mourir si jamais la jeune Maîtresse Parkinson se réveillait pendant que... Non ! Dobby trouvera bien un autre moyen. »

Encouragé et effaçant difficilement l'image de ses petites mains pétrissant avec fougue la poitrine de Pansy (_**ndJuju **: Tu aurais du mettre le rating M rien que pour cette image, Hiso... tu es horrible **NdB** : Je confirme ! lol_), Dobby se remit en marche, trébuchant, se cognant et grognant parce que, rappelons-le, il n'y voyait absolument rien.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes de périple à travers arbres et racines encombrantes, il entendit enfin un léger bruit de respiration. Dobby, se figea instantanément, craignant de faire du bruit et par conséquent de réveiller les personnes endormies. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Dobby était effrayé.

Mais il se souvint de sa mission et puisant dans sa réserve de courage, s'avança à pas de loup des silhouettes qu'il entrapercevait à peine à deux mètres de lui. Une fois près des corps allongés, il plissa ses immenses yeux, histoire de mieux voir, mais ce fut l'échec total. Au mieux, il distinguait vaguement deux épaisses masses de cheveux et deux formes de visages. Il tenta de différencier les visages, à savoir si l'un était plus fin ou plus carré que l'autre mais les ombres qui jouaient sur les corps le dérangeaient. Il allait abandonner, mais par chance et au comble de sa frayeur, l'un des deux corps se mit à marmonner. Ce ne fut qu'un bref murmure à peine audible, si faible que Dobby avait du tendre ses oreilles pour le comprendre, mais il était _le_ murmure qui sauve : « Hunn... Draco, je t'aime... ».

Le petit elfe se retint de justesse de sauter de joie et en déduisit avec soulagement, que le corps le plus proche de lui était celui de Pansy. Car, et Dumbledore le lui avait dit, il savait que la jeune Maîtresse Parkinson était très amoureuse du jeune Maître Malfoy.

Dobby prit alors une profonde inspiration et plongeant sa main dans sa petite besace de velours, il l'en ressortit une seconde plus tard avec coincés entre ses longs doigts frêles deux pétales écarlates. Terrifié, le cœur battant, la bouche sèche mais l'esprit rempli de courage, il posa lentement, doucement et le plus délicatement possible les deux pétales de fleurs sur les yeux de l'endormi.

Une fois cela fait, il se recula en silence jusqu'à ce que la distance entre lui et les corps lui permette de pousser un immense soupir de soulagement sans réveiller les dormeurs. Puis, satisfait, il s'en retourna à Poudlard annoncer à Dumbledore que sa mission était réussie.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort... (_**ndJuju **: C'est là que je me dis : « Dobby, t'aurais p'tète mieux fait de peloter un peu mon pote ».**NdB** : Je ne peux qu'approuver de nouveau !)_

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Les premiers rayons du soleil se montrèrent timidement et réchauffèrent le visage encore endormi de Blaise, faisant danser l'ombre des feuilles sur ses pommettes encore rosies de froid. Le Serpentard ouvrit un œil rapidement suivi de l'autre quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas confortablement couché dans son lit mais durement allongé à même le sol graveleux de la forêt interdite.

Tout en se remémorant ce qui l'avait conduit à se perdre dans l'immense bois hyper dangereux qui bordait joyeusement Poudlard, il s'assit et massa un peu sa nuque douloureuse d'avoir passé toute une nuit sur un sol dur et caillouteux.

Après avoir lentement et plus ou moins bien remis ses muscles en forme, Blaise se leva et reprit sa route, espérant rattraper Pansy et ne pas s'être complètement paumé en route. Il faut dire qu'il avait longtemps marché dans la nuit noire et qu'il n'avait à l'heure actuelle aucune réelle notion du temps et de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Remarquez... quand on ne savait où chercher ni dans quelle direction, on ne pouvait pas vraiment se considérer comme perdu. Si ?

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et sur le point de se faire hara-kiri pour cause de stupidité aigue résultant d'un amour infaillible qui rend totalement aveugle, Blaise arrondit les yeux de stupeur, de joie mais et surtout, de soulagement. Poussant un cri de victoire, il se précipita sur les deux corps tendrement enlacés et allongés sur de grosses et chaudes couvertures.

« Draco ! Harry ! s'écria-t-il heureux. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une autre exclamation à peu près similaire retentissait avec autant de force et de joie.

« Mon Draco d'amour ! Je te retrouve enfin ! »

Blaise fit brusquement volte-face et vit accourir dans sa direction une Pansy échevelée, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il s'écarta juste à temps de sa trajectoire et la vit se jeter sur le pauvre Draco qui venait tout juste de sortir des limbes du sommeil.

« ARGH ! Au secours, cria le Serpentard blond en se débattant férocement, je me fais attaqué par un mastodonte ! »

Le tapage réveilla promptement Harry qui se redressa rapidement et qui malheureusement tourna la tête dans la mauvaise direction, alors que deux petites pétales vermeilles voletaient doucement vers le sol. L'exclamation qui fut alors poussée par le Gryffondor eut un effet des plus cassants.

« Blaise mon amour ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir ! »

Un silence estomaqué, lourd et pesant s'ensuivit. (_**ndJuju **: Pour casser, ça casse._**NdB : **Brice peut aller se rhabiller ! lol)

_**A SUIVREUH n.n... **_

Bon on ne tape pas l'auteur merci lol ! (NdB : T'es sûre ? Je peux pas te casser un doigt de pied ou deux ? ça t'empêchera pas d'écrire ! lol)

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu !

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le second et dernier chapitre. Bye !

Merci,

Kissouxxxx HK n.n...


End file.
